


Something New

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, BDSM, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Erotic Massage, Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, M/M, Massage, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis, Prostate Massage, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry shifts his body slightly towards his computer screen, Louis following his lead. They sit with their legs crossed and their sides pressed together. Louis watches the screen intently, curious to see what's got his boyfriend so flustered. When the website pops up nothing looks too menacing about it, until Louis reads the title, 'Discover Your Partner's Hidden Sexual Fantasies'.(Or Harry is trying to find a way to get Louis to try some new things in the bedroom, this website might just be the answer.)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this very quickly for fun so sorry for any mistakes. Please let me know of any in the comments thanks.
> 
> Let me know of any kninks you want to see please!! 
> 
> Also, the website the boys use is a real website; it's called mojoupgrade.com

The title of the article stands out bold and black against the red background of the website: 'How to Find Your Boyfriend's Secret Kinks'. Harry clicks the link and sits back in the plush desk chair to stretch his back. He has been hunched over the desk in the study reading countless articles on this exact subject for the last few hours, honestly, he has been looking this stuff up for the last few weeks. Harry is not typically the type to be embarrassed about asking for what he wants, but he is terrified he might scare Louis away. Subconsciously, Harry knows Louis would never leave him over something so menial, but the idea of rejection clouds his better judgement.

Harry and Louis relationship isn't necessarily recent, they have been together a solid eight months. Until this point, Louis initiates the majority of the conversations that have lead to milestones in their relationship: he had asked Harry out on the first date, made the first move, he said I love you first, and he had been the one to ask Harry to move in with him. Harry figures its his turn, now he just needs to find a way to breach the subject of 'spicing up their sex life' without sounding completely unsatisfied. In actuality, Harry has simply had a few experiences that, paired with some thorough research, helped him discover some new kinks he wants to explore. However, during his late night research sessions, he somehow convincs himself Louis reaction would possibly be anything but supportive.

 

***

It is half past noon and Harry's Google search, 'how can i tell if my boyfriend will be disgusted by my secret kinks', has yet to yield any promising results. He sighs and rests his forearms on the desktop, scrolling down to the next result on the laptop, ‘Interactive Sex Questionnaire for Couples.’

The website reads 'Discover Your Partner's Hidden Sexual Fantasies' and it is exactly what Harry has been looking for. He clicks the link to view the full page before he gets too excited, but his mind is already reeling at the possibilities. Under the title is a small introduction paragraph: We present a list of sexual fantasies to both partners separately and have them indicate their level of interest. After the couple has finished the survey, we compare the answers. If you both gave a positive response to an activity, then we'll share it; if not, we don’t. That way if your partner is not game to watch midget porn with you, they won't know. The questionnaire only takes about 10 minutes per partner. Best of all, it's free and you don't even have to register. Get your partner, and get started. Its perfect, no embarrassment necessary, Louis will never know what Harry answers unless he wants him to. Harry quickly closes the lid of the laptop and makes his way to the bedroom to find Louis.

 

***

Louis is sitting on his side of the bed with the duvet pooled around his waist and glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. Harry peers around the doorjamb and simply admires him for a moment. He isn’t very covert considering he can't hold back his laugh at Louis' frustrated grumbles when his glasses steam up after he takes a sip of his tea.

Strolling into the room and plopping down at the foot of the bed, Harry then places his laptop down between his and Louis' crossed legs. Louis smiles at Harry's actions and sits up a bit straighter "What's up, love?" Louis asks, his ever present curiosity shining through. Harry has the perfect opportunity to bring up the questionnaire. It's like pulling off Band-Aid, he reminds himself, quick and painless; but then he remembers he is in this position because he likes the idea of pain. He is in bed, about to talk to Louis about a whole new level of intimacy they've never experienced, and he has no no idea what to say. He should have practiced a speech or something, but no, he is completely and utterly unprepared. "Harry?" Louis' voice interrupts. He tries his best to remain passive, but there is a wavering that cluesHarry into his concern. Louis is growing impatient waiting for a response.

Harry closes his eyes and cleares his thoughts before he lets out breath, psyching himself up to respond. "Sorry… yeah, I'm fine. I actually wanted to talk to you for a second, if that's alright." His eyes never leave Louis face, trying to read any emotions that slip through.

Louis pushes Harry's laptop to the other side of the bed and shuffles towards Harry. He places his hands on Harry's thighs slowly slides his hands up underneath Harry's shorts before sliding them back down again. He continuously repeats the soothing motion with his hands while he spoke "Yeah, of course baby. What's wrong?" Louis' eyebrows crease and he looks genuinely concerned, just because he knows Harry is nervous about talking to him. Harry's bottom lip is between his teeth but it pops free when the corners of his lips turn up into a smile.

The tension in Harry's muscles oozes out of him and any apprehension he had about this conversation dissipates into the air around them. Louis always takes care of him, and harry doesn’t know why he thought this would be any different. "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to, um… ask you about something." Harry clears his throat and places his hands over Louis', causing them to stop the slow movements they were making along the length of Harry's thighs.

Louis looks somewhat relieved, but still nods his head and whispers gently “Yeah?” like anything louder might shatter Harry's sudden confidence, and Harry thinks it might.

"We- We don't have to do what I'm about to show you… not if you don't want to, and I- I know sometimes you say you want to do stuff I want to do because I'm too scared to do it alone…" Louis tries to interrupt him, tell Harry that he never made him do anything he didn't want to; but Harry holds a hand up to silence him and begins speaking again. "So, I found this test online… It’s a test for couples to take… together." Louis is nodding along, and Harry is grateful he is being patient, and that he is also not seemingly opposed to that aspect of Harry's idea. "It's a, um… the test, well it's…" Harry let out a frustrated sigh and leaned towards his laptop. "Here. I'll just show you." He quickly sits up and adjusts the laptop's position on the bed before roughly yanking the lid open.

Harry shifts his body slightly towards his computer screen, Louis following his lead. They sit with their legs crossed and their sides pressed together. Louis watches the screen intently, curious to see what's got his boyfriend so flustered. When the website pops up nothing looks too menacing about it, until Louis reads the title, 'Discover Your Partner's Hidden Sexual Fantasies'. He swallows louder than usual, apparently loud enough for Harry to hear, because he immediately hears Harry’s trademark cackle. Louis turns to look at Harry and is glad to see some of his anxiousness is gone. With a much lighter mood in the air Louis and Harry read the rest of the webpage.

Louis turns to Harry when they’ve both finished reading the directions. "So who's going first then?" Louis asks. He notices Harry's face change at his words. It is subtle, but his eyes crinkle and his smile widens and his dimples get just the slightest bit deeper. It is a familiar expression; Louis sees it when he brings home flowers or makes dinner, when he shuts his phone off so he can pay more attention to Harry or after harry has an amazing orgasm, when he takes Harry of a spontaneous date in the middle of the week and its never the same as the last time he saw it.

"You can, I need to take a quick shower anyway." Harry replies, beaming, bright eyed and beautiful. He gives Louis a sloppy kiss on the cheek before he moves to stand up. He looks at Louis over his shoulder as he makes his way into the en suite calling out a final "love you!"

 

***

Going in blind is the only way Louis can have described clicking the 'continue' button. He is terrified, but also excited. He knew that he liked some not so vanilla things, but he had no idea what he wanted, or what the options even were. This test is the best thing that could have happened because, worst case scenario, they don't have any similar answers and they go on their way, but best case scenario, they do have similar answers and their sex life improves greatly. The test is simple, there is a hypothetical situation on the left and a scale on the right. The scale ranged from no, if my partner wants to, maybe, to yes. Cracking his neck and knuckles, Louis gets to work. Some of the options were intriguing. 'Talk dirtier to your partner' While others weren't as appealing. 'Give partner a brown shower.' When Louis hears the actual shower shut off he is nearly finished with the last page.

 

***

Steam billows out around Harry when he exits the bathroom. The sudden rush of cold causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. Harry makes his way to the dresser and pulls on some joggers. He dries his hair and drops his towel by his feet unceremoniously. "Have you finished yet?" Harry's inquires as he walks towards the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, just finished up. I'm gonna go make some tea. bring the laptop to the kitchen when you're done, I want us to see the results at the same time. okay?" Louis tells Harry seriously. Harry flushes but agrees. Louis stands and walks to the door, but he stops briefly to give a Harry reassuring kiss.

Harry sits in Louis previously occupied dent on the bed. He pulls the duvet up to his chest and places the laptop on his thighs and settles in. Most of the questions were no brainers while others took more contemplation. Harry clicks the next button again and again answering pages of questions, but he isn’t prepared when the final page pops up on the screen. The screen reads ‘Both of you have now completed the questionnaire. Grab your partner and get ready to review the results!’. Harry reads the words a few times over before raising from the bed, gathering the laptop, and strolling to the kitchen.

***

Louis is still sipping his tea and checking phone when Harry sits down at the island next to him. “Done already?” Louis asks as he places his ceramic mug and phone out of the way. “Yeah… are you ready?” Harry replies setting the laptop down on the counter. Louis nods his head and gives Harry one last reassuring smile and clicks ‘view results’ before either of them can chicken out.

Results: Here are the results of the survey. These results will be deleted from our database soon so if you'd like to save these findings, please print them (there's a handy print button at the bottom of this page). Be sure to read the results all the way to the bottom. Your matches do not stop until you can't scroll anymore.  
After each section there's a list of products that were hand-picked and tested :) by us based on your interests. If you feel like you'd enjoy them, please consider purchasing them from our sponsors; it's how we get paid and you get laid ;).  
Remember, don't judge your partner (because no one should be shamed for what they like), and make sure that all your activities are safe, sane and consensual. Have fun kids!  
The tension in that kitchen has never been so thick. Harry tries to remind himself it is just a silly quiz… but it isn’t just about deciding if they should bring a blindfold into the equation… it is about compatibility. It is analyzing the chemistry of the most intimate part of their relationship, and the mere thought of not having that intense connection anymore has Harry panicked. This is a bad idea.

As the results start filling the page the anxiety left Harry. They are a 90% match and 10% would try. All of their answers matched, or they didn’t disagree really. Harry covers his face with his hands to try and hide his smile, but he can’t help the relieved laugh that bubbles out of his throat. “Guess we’ve got lots to talk about… eh, Hazza?” Louis teases. Harry blushes profusely and nods. “Why don’t we finish reading these first and then we can discuss?” Louis offers. He spoke like it is some kind of seminar he is casually discussing with his students… Harry found himself nodding anyway. He really wished he had put a sweater on at this point so he has something to hide behind besides his hands. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warm up into dom/sub roles and erotic play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I wrote this kinda fast so sorry for any mistakes. Please let me know of any in the comments thanks.
> 
> Let me know of any kninks you want to see please!! 
> 
> This scene is loosely based on this http://www.xvideos.com/video10015773/young_girl_getting_oil_massage_from_her_older_man_he_give_her_som_finger_orgasm

After a long discussion, a lot of research, more discussions, and then some more research. Harry and Louis were ready to try something new in the bedroom. They both agreed to start simple and ease into things. They discussed a few things they would be willing to try first, but ultimately Harry wanted Louis to decide.

So when an unmarked brown box came in the mail it took all of Harry’s willpower not to open it. It is only four anyway and Louis didn’t have any night classes tonight so he would be home any minute; Harry knew he didn’t have to wait long. He decided to put the kettle on for Louis arrival, it also worked as a great distraction. However, in the the few minutes it took to fill the kettle, switch it in, and get the mugs prepared Louis hadn’t arrived. Harry contemplated shaking the box to maybe get some clues as to what it is, for all he knows it’s not even for Louis to use on him… with him… maybe he can just reseal it.

Thankfully Louis walked in front door while that idea was still forming. Louis entered the kitchen and the first thing he saw was Harry having a staring contest with a box. “You okay there?” He asked as he cautiously approached Harry. Harry turned to him and nodded, wrapping his arms around Louis neck to give him a kiss hello. “What it is?” Harry asked. Louis abruptly pulled back with mock offence, he didn’t get very far due to the arms around his neck, but his point still stood. “Oi! Is that all I’m good for? The knowledge of what’s in the mysterious box?” Louis asked. Harry laughed and nodded. “Well just for that you don’t get to find out until tonight. It’ll be a nice little surprise.” The waver in Louis voice told Harry that, even though Louis made his decision for him, he is looking for a sign that this is okay. So Harry nodded and rested his head on Louis chest before he breathed, “I can’t wait.”

***

The clock had just gone eight when Harry is starting to lose hope in anything happening that night. Louis had gone to finish sending emails about an hour ago and Harry is stuck watching a Tattoo Fixers on Holiday while he is sprawled out on the sofa. He figured he would finish this episode and then go to bed. However, Louis had a different plan.

***

For the past hour Louis had been painstakingly preparing everything in the guest bedroom for, what he hoped would be, a wonderful night. He gave himself one last mental pep talk and then made his way to the lounge, where he found Harry. He took one more deep breath before he approached him. Louis is quite intimidated by the bambi boy, he’s not menacing or cruel in any way, but he made louis nervous in ways no else did, and that, in and of itself, is terrifying.

Louis crouched down next to the cushion Harry’s head was resting on and began stroking his hair. “Baby...” Louis called. Once harry’s eyes were no longer facing the television he continued, “You know how I told you I is managing my emails?” Harry nodded. He looked, understandably, confused. “Well, I wasn’t-” Harry gave an indignant huff at that, but Louis leveled him with a stern look. “Now, before we get upset would you like to know what I was doing instead?” Louis asked condescendingly.

Harry blushed, but relaxed and gave a small “yeah.”

“Well I set up the guest room so we can try something new tonight. Only of you’re up for it, it’ll still be there tomorrow if you’re not.”

Harry immediately brightened by this news. “No, I want to do it tonight!” It’s not like louis had any doubts that Harry wouldn’t want to do this tonight, but he is still nervous.

“In that case, I’m going to go reply to my emails. You have forty-five minutes to be ready. That means I want you naked, on the bed by the time I get there. Is that understood?”

“Yes.” Harry’s answering smile is blinding.

“If you change your mind just tell me, okay darling?”

“Yeah! What are we doing?”

“You’ll soon find out.”

***

Forty-five minutes later and Harry is sitting in the middle of the bed naked waiting for Louis. He is already sporting a decent semi from the scenarios he is thinking up alone, he had no idea how he would last. He tried to calm his mind in the few minutes he had before Louis joined him. He sat cross-legged in the center of the bed. There is no top sheet or duvet and only two pillows were placed against the headboard. It is all very minimalistic, and it gave Harry nothing to look at to distract himself, even the floors and end tables were bare.

The anticipation of Louis arrival had Harry on edge, and as soon as he heard the faint footsteps echo down the corridor he adjusted his posture and fixed his eyes on the door. Louis opened and closed the door as quietly as possible to try and keep a semblance of tranquility in the room. “Hello darling.” He called. That is all it took to undo the binds Harry had fabricated to keep his thoughts at bay and keep him sane. Harry’s mind is racing again and Louis must have been able to sense it because he immediately sat down behind Harry and began whispering reassurances in his ear. “My lovely boy, aren’t you. So good for me, yeah? Gonna be so good.” Louis words, combined with the soothing motions his hands were slowly rubbing on Harry’s back, upper arms, and chest made Harry practically melt. “That’s it baby. Just relax.” Louis praised. Harry didn’t even realize just how tense he is. He felt amazing and that is barely even foreplay. He is going to be so fucked. He can feel Louis kissing and sucking marks across his shoulders and back. “Why don’t you lay down love.”  
Harry laid back and rest his head on one of the two pillows. He is extremely exposed, but not embarrassed. Once he got comfortable he looked up Louis. “I'll be right back Haz.”

Harry watched avidly as Louis disappeared into the toilet only to emerge sans clothes with a beige canvas tote and a bottle of water. He placed the bag in front of the end table and climbed back onto the bed. “Harry, is a massage okay?” Louis asked. At first Harry thought he is joking, but he nodded his head rapidly anyway… just incase.

Louis smiled and moved to retrieve an item from the mystery bag. Harry rolled over onto his stomach and brought his arms up to rest his head on. When louis turned back around, now with a bottle of oil, he frowned at Harry. Harry furrowed his brows back. “Harry did I tell you to flip over?” Louis asked.

Harry’s jaw opened and closed unattractively a few times before he can formulate an answer. “Um… no.”

Louis raised his eyebrows. “Then why haven’t you moved back?” he questioned confidently. Louis has never spoken like that to Harry, especially in the bedroom, it is amazing. After Harry returned to the position Louis intended Louis straddled his upper thighs. Louis shifted to get more comfortable, pausing briefly and looking down. Harry blushed, he knew louis would find out, they were going to be having sex for christ’s sake, but it didn’t seem like that big of a deal before he faced Louis. Now Louis is staring at his hairless thighs; hairless… everything really. He still had the oil in one hand and it looked slightly ridiculous, a grown man stopped in his tracks by a pair of shaved legs.

Whatever it is that had hindered Louis immobile is gone and snapped back into action. He poured a liberal amount of oil into his palms and began to rub them together to warm it up. “Did you shave for tonight, baby?” Harry didn’t get to answer before Louis had both of his palms laying flat in the middle of his abdomen, barely covering his butterfly tattoo. His hands made practiced motions up across Harry’s pectorals and down towards his groin. He repeated this action, making a few minor changes here and there to keep Harry on his toes. Harry’s eyes had closed in bliss the moment Louis hands touched his skin, so when Louis said his name he is pulled out of his own head. “Harry, answer my question.”

Harry can barely think with the way Louis is running his nails lightly across his nipples. It took Harry a moment to compose himself, “Yes...”

“Looks very good Hazza, feels good.” Louis punctuated his statement by grinding his cock into the smooth flesh of Harry’s inner thighs. Harry gasped and felt his dick weakly twitch. Louis must have noticed though, because he expression looked awfully smug. His hands had moved on from torturing his nipples and we're now only occasionally grazing them, but he was also wondering lower and lower. Louis scooted down to the end of the bed at Harry’s feet.

“Spread you legs, Haz.” He commanded. Harry's legs fell open and Louis took place between them. His hands started massaging the meaty flesh of his inner thigh, his thumb digging into the muscle. Harry sighed and let his eyes close. “Baby, you're so soft.” Louis complimented, his hands were now working in the crease of Harry’s thighs. So close to his cock, yet not close enough. Harry thrust up and tried to draw attention to his now hard member.

Louis tsked and removed both hands. “Baby, don't be greedy.” He used the back of his forefinger to slowly rub Harry's cock. It twitched and pulsed behind his finger, but Louis made to attempt to grasp him. Harry began to whine high in his throat. He watched helplessly as Louis played with him. “Lou.” He begged.

Louis pulled back, and for a moment Harry panicked that he had pushed it. Rationally, he knew begging wasn't going to make Louis stop anything, but he was horny and desperate, so anything seemed possible.

Louis gave one last squeeze to his thighs before backing off to the end of the bed. “Now, I want you to turn over.” Harry quickly complied and flipped onto his stomach, folding his arms and resting his head on them.

Instead of asking harry to move Louis maneuver him into the position he wanted while he got back between his thighs. Harry didn't think that was going to get to him like it did, but for some reason, Louis manhandling him made him even more keyed up. Harry heard and felt Louis reach over to grab more oil. He jumped and tensed when Louis poured the oil on his back instead of warming it between his hands this time. “Sorry baby.” Louis said with no remorse in his voice. His hands rubbed the oil into his shoulders and upper back solidly before moving onto his lower back.

Harry sighed when Louis kneaded a particular stiff area of his back. He was surprised at how good Louis was at this, not that he expected him to be bad, but he was the most relaxed he has been in ages. He was just starting to drift into another place when he is pulled back to the present by Louis finger pushing against his rim. His other hand continued to massage his back while his dominant hand massaged circles around his hole. Harry clenched and tried encourage Louis to start fingering him, but Louis didn't stop his slow movements. Harry gave up and let Louis work him and his muscles over. Louis never stopped rubbing his back, his patterns differed, but he never stopped. Harry had grown accustomed to the repetitive movements of Louis’ fingers and hands when he swiftly thrust his finger into Harry. He gasped and clenched around his finger.

Louis slowly drew his finger out and thrust back in again. He continued fingering Harry leisurely while still massaging his back. He pulled his finger out of Harry and stopped massaging his back. Harry whined, but it was shortly turned into a choked off moan when he felt oil being poured onto his hole. Harry's hips began undulating trying to get some sensation after being teased for so long. Louis stilled him with a hand on his hip and thrust two fingers into him.

“Good Hazza?” He asked. Harry could only hum in reply as he tried to fuck himself back onto Louis fingers. Louis picked up where he had left of, slowly dragging his fingers in and out of Harry.

“Please, Lou.” Harry didn't know how long it had been but Louis was steadily missing his prostate, and Harry knew it was on purpose. “What baby?” Louis asked without stopping or slowing his motions. “Please, please-” Harry didn't care at this point, he just wanted Louis to stop teasing.

“Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you; just tell me.”

“Please, make me cum.” Harry sobbed.

Louis thrust his fingers into Harry and curled them directly into his prostate. Harry's cried out and all of his relaxed muscles tensed. His tried to bring his knees to his chest in an attempt to curl up but that only caused his weight to settle on his forearms and knees. Louis fingers were making loud wet noises, smacking loudly with the force behind his hand.

Harry looked back at Louis at moaned. He was staring at himself fingering Harry's arse, but with his other hand he was stroking himself.

Louis looked up when Harry adjusted his head and saw him watching him slowly wank off. “You're so perfect angel. So perfect for me. Doing so well, you make me so hard baby.” He emphasized his point by squeezing his cock for Harry to see.

Harry turned his head back afris of coming too soon if he watched Louis for too long. It still didn't take long for Harry to reach the edge. “Close.” He murmured and hoped Louis would hear.

He did, as he stopped thrusting and just started massaging his prostate, using his thumb to massage his perineum. His other hand dropped his own cock and came down to grab Harry's in the narrow space where it hung above the bed. “Come on baby… come for me. Show me how good you are, my perfect boy.”

A few strokes had Harry's hands clenching as he came with a shout, dirtying the sheets below him. Louis continued to works him through the rest of his orgasm, milking his cock and fingering his prostate, until Harry collapsed on top of his mess. Louis pulled his fingers out slowly and used his hand to spread Harry's cheeks. “Fuck, baby, so hot. Can I come on your ass.” Harry felt his hole clench at the thought and heard Louis moan. “Yeah.” Harry turned his head to watch now that he could concentrate with his orgasm out of the way.

Louis groaned and thumbed at Harry's hole watching it spasm. He worked his cock with more forces now that Harry had come. “Please… do it.” Harry begged.

Louis looked up to see his watch Harry's face, thinking of maybe asking to come on that instead.

Harry angled his head down and looked a Louis through his lashes seductively. “Please come on my ass daddy.” He said innocently.

Louis orgasm was ripped out of him. His fingers dun into Harry's cheek and as he came all over Harry's used hole and arse, some landing in his lower back. Had one word really made him come that hard? No, that word said my his boy so innocently while he begged to get his arse covered in come had.

“Thank you daddy.” Harry giggled.

***

After Louis cleaned Harry up and got them both to bed he had brought it up, albeit reluctantly. “So, Daddy,” Louis asked looking at Harry's cherubic face.

“Yeah… you seemed to like it too ya know.” Harry bit his lip.

Louis laughed in earnest, “You know this gives me so many more ideas baby.”


End file.
